The American Witch (Harry Potter Love Story)
by Swan Potter
Summary: Clarissa Clark and her twin sister Cassandra's lives at Hogwarts. Follow them as the make friends, go on adventures, get involved in a war, learn magic, and fall in love. Years1-7. Rated K but there might be some swearing in later years so be aware of that if you see any. Will be a long one so hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfiction! All HP characters go to Queen J.k Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Profile for Characters. Please note that these characters are ones I created. No Copyright. All Harry Potter characters go the Queen J.K Rowling.

Clarissa (Clary) Main Character. Story will be from her point of view.

Looks- long straight red hair, emerald green eyes, glasses.

Personality- super smart, honest, kindhearted, sweet, loving, caring, trustworthy, loves reading, brave but doesn't think she is, self-conscious, and selfless.

Likes- books, friends, family, singing, and writing.

Dislikes- people who are mean or arrogant, stupid people.

Wand- 11 inches, cherry Wood, phoenix feather.

Family- twin sister Cassandra, parents – Mr. and Mrs. Clark

Friends- the trio, she's a part of it. They are no longer a trio but a foursome. Luna

Enemies- Slytherins, Voldemort, Snape.

Year- same as the trio

House- Gryffindor

Love Interest- Not telling you yet! No spoilers! (I'm evil)

Cassandra (Cassie)

Looks- long curly red hair, emerald green eyes.

Personality- Smart (but not as smart as her sister), kind, sweet, adventurous, brave, sometimes reckless, caring, likes reading, trustworthy (sometimes).

Likes- sports, pranks, adventures, books, family, friends, fun.

Dislikes- people who think they're better then everyone else, strict people, not having fun.

Wand- 11 inches, Cherry Wood, Unicorn hair.

Family- twin sister Clarissa, parents.

Friends- the Weasley twins, Luna, Seamus, Ginny.

Enemies- same as her twin

House- Gryffindor

Year- same as the trio.

Love interest- again NO SPOILERS!

Hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction! I will be trying to get through years one and two quicker then the others because not much interesting stuff happens. So yeah hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Year 1 the Letter

"Clary, Cassie! Breakfast is ready!" My eyes fluttered open and I groaned. I was so tired from last night. We had had a party and it had gone pretty late.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled and got out of bed. I went over to Cassie's bed and shook her awake. "Wake up sleepyhead," I said.

"But I'm so tired," she moaned and rolled over.

"Me to but we have to get up," I pulled her out of bed. We went downstairs and indulged ourselves in the deliciousness of chocolate chip pancakes.

"How did you girls sleep?" my mom asked.

"Okay but we're really tired," Cassie yawned.

"Can one of you tired girls go get the mail please?" she asked. Cassie stared at me and sighing I get up. I open the mailbox and through the letters. I stop when I see one that had my name and address. I saw an identical one for Cassie. I wonder who they're from. I brought the mail inside and handed Cassie her letter.

"What's this?" she asks, sipping her juice.

"I don't know I found it in the mailbox. I have one to," I showed it to her. We opened them and I started reading mine.

Dear Miss Clark,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

"What the heck?" I muttered. What was this? Some kind of prank?

"What is this?" I asked Cassie.

"I have no clue. This is really weird. This must be a joke," she replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Standing there was an elderly man. He was wearing a long robe and had a long white beard.

"Is this the home of Misses Clarissa and Cassandra Clark?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore. May I come in?" I opened it further and stepped out of the way. He nodded his thanks and stepped inside.

My mom came out of the kitchen and said "Hello what can I do for you?"

"I believe you two girls have just received letters, have you not?" he asked. That was a strange question. Did he send the letters?

"Yeah but what's it to you? Did you send them? What is it supposed top be some prank?" I ask.

"It is no prank. The opposite in fact," he replies. Cassie coughed and it sounded like she said "Yeah right."

"Don't believe me do you? Well hear me out young ones. I have come all the way from England to talk to you." I gasped and stared at him. Why in the world would anyone come from England to talk to us? "You two are witches,' was all he said. I gasped he was crazy. "You're probably thinking that I'm mental but have you girls ever done anything that you couldn't explain? When you were angry or scared?" he asks. I thought back to Tommy Rendell in 4th grade. He was bullying Cassie and I hated him for it. One day he was on top of the monkey bars and I wished he would fall down and hurt himself. That he would so embarrassed and everybody would laugh at him. Then suddenly he jerked backward and fell of the bars. He started crying and a teacher had to help him up. People laughed at him later for it. He never bullied again. I always thought it was weird how I wished it would happen and it did. But now that I think about it.

"There isn't a such thing as magic!" Cassie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah such non belief in people these days. Wow is this room messy," he sighed and it was. With a flick of his wrist the room started tidying up. I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. This was so cool yet so weird. How was this possible?

"Magic dear," Dumbledore replied. Oops must have said that out loud.

"Tell me about this magic," I say and he did. He told us about Hogwarts and everything. It has been decided that we're going there and learning how to use it. My mom took all this surprisingly well. She even wants us to go! Well I guess it's time for a new life. Hopefully it's good.

"This magic thing just gets weirder all the time," I muttered. We were going to catch the train to get to Hogwarts. Apparently we had to walk through a magical barrier to get to Platform 9/3/4. As if coming to England from America wasn't enough, now we have to walk through walls.

"You ready?" Cassie asks. I sigh and nod and we run at the wall as fast as we can. I close my eyes expecting to hit but I keep running. I open my eyes and see the Hogwarts Express.

"Woah," I gasped. Magic was awesome. We got on the train and look for a place to sit. "Here it looks like one of the only not full ones," I motioned to the compartment. Sitting inside was two boys. One had fiery red hair and the other had jet-black hair with glasses. The one with black hair was kind of cute. They looked nice enough. I opened the door and said "Hey can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," the one with black hair replied. We sidled in and closed the door. We sat down.

"Hi I'm Clary and this is my twin Cassie," I held out my hand. The black haired guy took it and said

"Nice name. I'm Harry Potter," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Harry. And you are?" I asked the redhead.

"Ron Weasley. You're the first person not to gasp at his name. Are you muggleborn?" he asks.

"Why yes we are in matter of fact. Are we supposed to know who you are?" I ask Harry.

"Let's tell them," Harry says. And they began to tell us the story of the boy who lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The first night at Hogwarts.

"Whoa," I breathed after Harry and Ron had told us Harry's story. It was incredible that a baby could defeat the darkest wizard ever.

"Wow that's so amazing," Cassie said. I nodded in agreement.

"Harry they're American!" Ron suddenly yelled. I jumped in surprise.

"It took you that long to figure it out? You certainly are perceptive," Cassie replied sarcastically.

"Shove off Clark," he growled "It's not my fault you didn't tell us."

"You didn't ask," was all she replied. I sighed and tried to hold back a giggle. She certainly was a sassy one. At least she didn't say anything to the girl that came in earlier. The girl-Hermione seemed really smart. She could be a Ravenclaw. Then again so I could I. Now Cassie she seemed like a Gryffindor. From the way Dumbledore described it, it really described her. The train stopped and everyone got off. I was so excited to be here. Just being here was insane. I'm pretty sure Cassie felt the same way. The world stopped when I saw Hogwarts.

It was beautiful. It was a huge, old looking castle. I don't really have the words to describe how amazing and beautiful it was. I looked over at Cassie. Her face had a look of wonder, amazement, and curiosity. I'm pretty sure I reflected that.

"This is epic," Cassie said when we walked inside. Harry and Ron agreed. I was about to ask Harry what house he thought he would be in when a voice said

"So it's true then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," We whipped around to see a boy standing there, arms crossed. He had blond sleeked back hair and had an arrogant look about him. I didn't like him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he motioned to his two cronies behind him "And I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered quietly and Draco whipped his head towards him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask your name. Red hair, freckles, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." He now turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon see that some wizarding families are better then others. You don't hanging out with the wrong sort. I can help you with that," he held out his hand for Harry to take. _Don't take it_ I begged silently.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry replied coldly. I left out a quiet sigh of relief. Harry on Draco's side wouldn't have been very good. Draco glared at Harry until Professor McGonagall came back and led us into the Great Hall. I gasped at the beauty of it. Everything in this castle was so beautiful. McGonagall stopped us at the front of an old hat.

"When I call your name come up and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Hermione Granger!" Hermione breathed in and walked up the steps towards the hat.

"Mental that one I'm telling you," Ron said to Harry. I hit him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't be rude," I hissed back. The hat was placed on her head and called "GRYFFINDOR." Everyone clapped and she skipped down to the table. Hem I wouldn't have thought that.

"Draco Malfoy!" she called. I gritted my teeth as he swaggered up the steps. The hat barely touched hishead when it called "SLYTHERIN!" He smiled and went to join that table.

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin," Ron whispered. So it was the evil house? Makes since that went in their.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron nervously walked up the steps.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron relaxed and went to join the table.

"Cassandra Clark!" I nudged Cassie's shoulder to wish her good luck. She smiled at me and went to the podium.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered and smiled. Just as I figured. I just hope that we wouldn't be separated.

"Clarissa Clark!" I bit my lip and went up to the podium. The hat was placed on my head.

 _Ahh a tough one you are Miss Clark. Many different traits you have. But not cunning .You most definitely are not a Slytherin._

 _Good_ I thought.

 _Oh taking a dislike to Slytherins are we? You are smart very smart and creative as well. But you are also humble and loyal and kind. Difficult to place you are. But wait see something inside you, something you don't see in yourself. Well let's see then. How about….._ "GRYFFINDOR!" I could hear them cheering really loudly. Cassie and I wouldn't be separated. I got off the stool and went to sit beside Cassie.

"I knew you had some bravery in you sis! But you didn't believe me. Now we'll be together!" she hugged me and squealed.

"Yeah I don't know how I got put in here. I'm not brave," I reply

"Well obviously you are, or else you wouldn't be in this house," Cassie replied in a duh tone. I nodded but I still didn't know. What did the hat mean when it said it saw something inside myself that I didn't see? Just then McGonagall calling "Harry Potter!" interrupted my thoughts. The whole room went silent when she said his name. People started whispering and gasping. It's truly amazing the power his name had.

Harry walked up and the hat was placed on his head. After a minute it called "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped and cheered like everyone else. Harry took a seat next to Ron across from Cassie and I. After Dumbledore made a speech and some reminders the table filled with food. I had never seen so much food in my life. After a nice meal we went upstairs to our dormitories. I walked in to see al my stuff already there. That was nice. I was sharing a dormitory with Cassie, Hermione, and a girl named Lavender. I lay in my bed while everyone else was asleep thinking about my first night at Hogwarts. It was a good night and I hoped that my years at Hogwarts would be good as well. They would certainly be exciting and adventure-filled. But that was okay. I sighed and turning over fell asleep, looking forward to my first day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 First days and Magic haze

I woke up to a girl squealing. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione scurrying around, getting ready to go to breakfast. Yet she was the only one, everyone else was still in bed.

"Ugh what are you doing Hermione? It's only 6:00. Classes don't start until 8:00," Lavender groaned.

"I'm just making sure I'm not late to on my first day," Hermione replied, not stopping what she was doing. Jeez she really did love school. I sighed and figured I would get up to. Once I got up I couldn't fall back asleep.

"I'll come with you," I yawned.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah I won't be able to get back to sleep so may as well," I reply and get out of bed. I slide on my Hogwarts uniform and Hermione and I go to the great hall. I would have woken Cassie up but I decided to let her sleep. Down in the great hall I see Harry and Ron and decide to sit with them. Hermione sits down beside me. After I finish breakfast Cassie came and sat next to me.

"There you are! I was so worried when I couldn't find you. Why did you come down without me?" she asks.

"Sorry. I woke up early and wanted to let you sleep," I take a sip of a substance called pumpkin juice. It's actually pretty good.

"Oh okay," she replies and eats her breakfast. After she's done we walk off to class.

While our classes were all interesting (except for history of magic. Professor Binns could make anything boring) the most interesting so far was Charms. The spells that were created for things were so cool. I swear **Wingardium Leviosa** was invented for lazy people. I was becoming better friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. While Cassie was taking a liking to the Weasley twins. They were quite the pranksters. Cassie had helped them pull a few, but had made them promise to not pull anything on me. Maybe her friendship with them was a good thing. But I immediately took a dislike to Professor Snape. He treated everyone that wasn't a Slytherin like scum. He immediately disliked Cassie and I as soon as he met us. Probably because we were in Gryffindor and we were Muggleborns.

Today we had a Potions class. Another day of Professor Snape taking random points off Gryffindor. When I arrived in class I went to the brewing table. I was at a table with Harry, Ron, and Cassie.

"Hey guys," I set my bag down and pulled out my potions book. Today we were brewing our first potion. They all replied "Hey," and got their books as well.

"You're supposed to be potion-making Miss. Clark not talking. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered as he passed us. I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything. All I said was hey and then got to work. Why was that bad?

I could hear Cassie say _"Wow he really doesn't like us."_ I was about to reply but I realized that she didn't say anything. I was hearing her thoughts. How was that possible? Was I reading minds now? I gasped and Harry, Ron, and Cassie looked at me.

"What is it," she whispered after she checked to make sure that Snape was far away.

"Nothing I thought I forgot my homework but I have it," I lied. I didn't want to sound crazy. She looked at me strangely but went back to work on her potion. I sighed and did the same.

I spent lunch with Cassie and the Weasley twins. They were actually pretty funny. I got some stories about their past pranks. I could see why Cassie was friends with them. They like having fun and so did she. After lunch we went to our next class. The rest of the day was pretty boring. At dinner the Great Hall was decked out with pumpkins and huge mountains of candy. This was a pretty strange Halloween but I liked it. But then I noticed Hermione was missing. And so did Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked looking at her empty seat.

"In the girl's bathroom. Parvati Patel said she has been in there all afternoon crying," Neville replied.

"Why?" I asked worriedly. If it was that Malfoy boy…..

"Ron called her a nightmare," Harry replies.

"Harry!" Ron said shocked.

"Ron how could you? That's very inconsiderate," I say angrily. What was his problem? Suddenly Professor Quirell ran in and shouted

"Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," and then he fainted. Everyone got up and started screaming. Dumbledore calmed us down and instructed Prefects to take us to the common room.

"Hermione she doesn't know!" Harry suddenly whispered to Ron and I. We gasped and followed Harry to the girls bathroom. There we saw the troll.

"I think the troll's left to dungeon," Harry said. I motioned for the boys and we ran inside the bathroom. We heard a scream and saw Hermione in the pile of debris that was the stalls.

"Hermione move!" I yelled and the three of us whipped out our wands. Harry grabbed on the trolls stick and was lifted on top of his head. The troll grabbed him and started swinging his stick at him.

"Harry!" I screamed and tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly I heard Cassie's voice inside my head again.

" _Where are you Cassie?"_ she asks. I think about answering her and say inside my head

" _We went to find Hermione. The trolls in the girl's bathroom now"_ I reply. I can hear her gasp in my head.

" _What the heck is happening? How can you hear me?"_ she asks.

" _I don't know. I heard you speak in your head earlier today in Potions"._

" _Oh that's why you gasped."_

" _Yeah. Hurry up and get the teachers to come here. We'll figure this out later,"_ I say and go back to the fight. I see that the troll has been knocked out and the teachers come running in.

"Oh thank goodness you all are safe. What were you thinking?" McGonagall asks.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione says. We all gape at her. What was she doing? "I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. If Harry, Ron, and Clary hadn't found me I would probably be dead," she said. Harry, Ron, and I exchanged looks. From then on we became a foursome.

Later that night Cassie and I went to Dumbledore's study. We had decided to tell him about our weird mind reading thing. We had to figure out what it was. We arrived at the study and saw the entrance blocked.

"It's password protected," I say.

"What do we do? It could take forever to get it," Cassie complained.

"I remember Hermione telling me that he really like candy."

"Oh great there's only so many types of candy," Cassie sarcastically replied.

"Lemon Drop," I guessed and the entrance opened.

"How did you do that?" she asked as we walked up the stairs.

"It said on his wizard card that lemon drops were his favorite candy," I replied. We walked inside and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Sir, Can we talk to you about something?" I ask.

"Of course come in," he replies.

"Something weird is happening with us," I say and then I began to explain. I explain about the troll and how we could talk in each others heads. When we finished Dumbledore took of his glasses and stared at us.

"Impossible," he breathed.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this! I'm evil aren't I? I'll try to post another chapter soon! Thanks for whoever reads this! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Legends and Legacies.

 **Hey guys here's a new chapter for you!**

"What is it sir? Has this never been heard of before?" I asked.

"Not for a very long time. There were two women many centuries ago who could do what you just described. They could speak to others with their minds. It was quite useful if one got into trouble. But since then nothing like you described has been found," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait they could speak to others to? Not just each other?" Cassie asks astounded.

"Yes perhaps you can as well. Go ahead Miss Clark ask me anything in my head." Cassie looked at me and I looked at Dumbledore. I concentrated on him and silently asked _Is your favorite candy really lemon drops?_ He laughed and said

"Why yes Miss Clark it is. I find lemon drops quite delicious." I gasped, had I really just spoke to him in his head?

"Seriously you could have asked him anything that no would else would have to know and you asked him that?" Cassie shook her head in shame. I ignored her and said

"Professor is this a good thing?"

"It might be if you don't flaunt or abuse it. Dark wizards might want this power for themselves. In the end only time will tell whether this is good for you or not," he replies. That was truly a Dumbledore answer.

"We promise not to flaunt or abuse it sir," I say to him "What should we do about till then?"

"When you use it look like everything is completely normal, we don't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" Cassie asks.

"Those two women are legends. If anyone found out that you can do what they could do it would be crazy. You would be famous and everyone would assume that you're related to them and then you would be questioned even further. You mustn't tell anyone about what you can do, understand?" Dumbledore looks at us seriously. I knew that there was something he wasn't telling us but I wasn't going to pry.

"We won't tell anyone," we promised and left his study.

"You think there's something that he wasn't telling us?" Cassie asks as we walk to the common room.

"Oh yeah definitely," I reply.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know….."

"We could look into his mind," she suggested.

"Cassie! We are not looking into Dumbledore's mind," I stared at her open mouthed. I could not believe that she just suggested that.

"Why not?"

"Because that's really dangerous! If he found out we would be in huge trouble, and it's just not right to do that," I whisper-yelled.

"I guess you're right," she sighs. We walk into the common room and see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asks.

"We were just discussing some things with Professor Dumbledore," I sat down next to Harry. Cassie smirked at me and I glared at her. _What?_ I mentally asked her. _Someone's taken a liking to Harry._ I could hear the smirk in her voice. _Oh shut up._ I mentally snapped. Man talking to someone in mind takes some thinking.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asks noticing me glaring at Cassie.

"Yeah everything's fine. Are you okay? I mean you were nearly killed by a troll earlier."

"I'm fine it's not a big deal," he replied.

"You people are so brave I don't even know how I ended up in this house," I said shocked.

"You're probably brave but don't know it," Harry told me. I smiled at him. He really was sweet. I wish I could tell my friends about what we discovered. I got up and said

"I'm really tired so I'll see you guys in the morning." I walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. Cassie walked into the room and asked

"What's the matter?"

"I feel bad that we can't tell them about our weird powers," I reply.

"I know me to but we can't disobey Dumbledore," she says.

"You were just going on about reading his mind!" I jumped up.

"Yes but that's different. He didn't tell us we couldn't do that. Telling them would be disobeying a direct order," she snapped.

"Tell us what?" a voice asked. We whipped around and saw Hermione standing at the door. She looked angry. "What aren't you telling your friends?" I looked at Cassie and together in our heads we said _This is not good._

"Why would Dumbledore not want you tell us?" Ron asked. We had just told them everything he told us. "That's bloody amazing! You can talk to people in their heads!"

"We don't know. He said something about us being famous and people questioning us but I think it's something else. You guys can't tell anyone okay?" I replied.

"Of course not, we wouldn't want to get you I trouble," Harry promised. Ron and Hermione promised to.

"You guys don't think we're freaks?" I ask astounded.

"Umm of course not! This is so bloody cool. You're legends, carrying on a legacy!" Ron said excitedly. He was really impressed by this.

"How can it be a legacy? Only a few people have had it?" Cassie stared at him weirdly.

"Whatever it's still so bloody amazing!" he replies.

"You've said bloody three times in this conversation. I think that's a record," I say and everyone laughs.

"I knew you had some sass in you," Cassie nudged my shoulder.

"Why thank you sis. I do but I don't excessively use it like you. You speak in the language of sass very frequently," I say.

"Guilty," she admits and everyone laughs again.

"Well this sassy legacy carrier is tired so I think I'm going to bed," Cassie says and we all agree. So up to bed we go. All in all this was a very weird day. And knowing Hogwarts it wouldn't be the last weird one.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Christmas, Quidditch, and the Sorcerer's stone.

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

"You guys encountered a three-headed dog and no one bothered to tell me?" I whisper-yelled the next morning at breakfast.

"We're sorry Clary we thought it best not to tell anyone," Hermione apologized.

"Well at least they're telling us now," Cassie took a bite of toast. I shrugged and finished breakfast.

"Come on guys we have a Quidditch match to watch," Ron said and we all went to watch the match.

The match turned out to be pretty eventful. But dangerous. Snape had tried to kill Harry by jinxing his broom, but Hermione and I stopped him. I didn't think he could stoop that low. Trying to hurt a child. How pathetic.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" I asked him after.

"Yes Clary I'm fine. Thanks for asking," he replied. Cassie raised her eyes at me and I glared at her. _"What?"_ she asked innocently.

" _You know what,"_ I reply.

"Are you guys doing that mind talking thing again?" Ron asks. I look up and see them staring at us.

"Sorry," I say, remembering that they don't like when we do that.

Christmas had come and gone. Cassie and I had gone back home to see our family. When we had told our parents about Harry and what he had been through they were shocked.

"Oh poor boy, losing his family like that must have been so hard. Tell Harry that he's welcome here," my mom said. I had told Harry that when we got back and he just blushed and muttered "Thanks." He had stayed at school for Christmas. I got him two books and some candy. When I gave it to him he just stared at me.

"Well open it," I said. He opened it and smiling hugged me. "Whoa okay, it's just some books and candy."

"I don't care. This is the first time I've been given a present in a long time," he replied. My heart had broken right then and there. They hadn't given him anything? What horrible, awful people. I had told Cassie what he said and she said

"They didn't give him anything? What kind of family is that?"

"The crappy kind," I reply.

When we got back Harry and Ron told us about some Mirror they found that showed them their deepest desire. I wish I could look in it. What was my deepest desire?

One day we were in the library when Hermione came with a big book in her hands. "I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid," she put the book down on the table with a loud thud. The three of us jumped back. (Cassie was hanging with Fred and George). "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron asks shocked. Hermione glares at him and starts reading.

"Of course! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The what?" all three of us asked together.

"Honestly don't you two read?" Hermione asks.

"Two? Clary said it to," Ron said.

"Well I know she reads. I've seen it. Anyway. The Sorcerer's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you can never die."

"I know what it means!" Ron said defensively. Harry and I nudged him.

"The only stone in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel who last year celebrated his 665th birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what's under the trapdoor. The sorcerer's stone," Hermione said. We all looked at each other shocked. None of us had expected this.

 **Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get a chapter posted. I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Secrets and Stories

 **Hey guys it's me! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in like forever. I've been busy; you know some of us have to go to school. But I'm back now and I have a nice long chapter for you! I'll try to post more often. Thanks to whoever reads this!**

"We have to get the stone before Snape," Harry whispered.

"Harry we don't even know if Snape is after the stone," I reply, still in shock. This was a lot to take in.

"He tried to kill me at the Quidditch match, that's enough for me," he retorted.

"We should go talk to Hagrid. He'll know more about the stone and Snape," Hermione suggested.

"Agreed. Are you guys in?" Harry asked Ron and I.

"Of course," Ron replied.

"Yeah I'm in. I'll meet you guys in the common room later. I want to look for something here real quick," I get up from the table and start walking around. I want to find a book about our power. I need to know more about it.

" _Cassie are you there?"_ I ask through my mind.

" _Well it is my brain I should be,"_ she replies.

" _Don't be sassy. Come down to the library and help me look for a book on our power. I want to find out more about it and I know you do to."_

" _Fine I'll be there a few."_ Then the connection breaks. I stand in a row until I see Cassie coming around the corner.

"It still freaks me out that you can talk to me through my brain," she says walking up to me.

"Me to but we're going to have to get used to it. It isn't going away. Which is why we have to find out all we can on it. Come on let's start looking," I start looking through the shelves and Cassie follows suit.

We look through rows and rows of books but still finding nothing.

"This is hopeless," I moan.

"Come on Clary we'll find something. There has to be a book about it here somewhere. I mean it is a magical power," she sets down the book she was holding.

"Why don't you check in the restricted section?' We whip around and see Hermione standing there.

"But how are we going to do that? We can't go in there?" I ask.

"Sneak in here tonight. I'm sure Harry will let you borrow his cloak," she replied.

"That's genius Hermione!"

"You're welcome," she smiles and walks away.

"This is going to be so much fun! And you're finally gonna break some rules sis," Cassie squeals as we get ready for our adventure.

"Calm down there Cass. We're just going into the restricted section of the library secretly at night," I said. I didn't see what the big deal was.

"Sorry it's just breaking rules is fun!"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Fred and George," I laugh.

"Probably," she giggles.

"Let's go," I pulled the cloak over us and we walked out the common room. We sneak down the halls toward the library, careful not to make to much noise. We find the restricted section and I carefully unlatch the door and open it.

" _Let's get to work!"_ Cassie says in my head. I nod and we take off the cloak and start searching through the rows of books. We search and search and yet we don't find anything. There had to be something there, there just had to be.

" _I think I found something! Wait never mind,"_ She internally sighs. I turn and see her pulling multiple books off the shelf at once.

" _Wow you need to calm down. Wait a minute…"_

" _What?"_ she asked. I walk over to her side of the bookcase. There a see an imprint in the wood, like there's something in the bookcase.

I quietly knocked on the wood.

"It's hollow," I whisper.

"You think there's something in there?" Cassie whisper-asked.

"There could be. Help me," I quickly took all the other books off and saw a little opening.

"You think it could be in there?"

"It's worth a try."

"How are we going to open it? We don't have the passcode?"

What was the spell that Hermione showed? "Alohomora," I pulled out my wand and pointed at the opening. It fell open revealing a book.

"How'd you know that spell?"

"Hermione taught me," I shrugged and took the book. On it it said "Rare magical Powers".

"That's sounds like us," Cassie said. I opened the book and looked through it. I passed many magical things that were rare but none so far sounded right. I passed something that said Horcruxes which stuck out to me. But I was here for one thing only. To learn about our powers. Finally I saw it. A page that talked about our powers. The book called it Megamency.

"I found it! It's called megamency," I whisper excitedly.

"That's a stupid name. Who decided to call it that?" she asks.

"I don't know but who cares? We have to go back to the common room."

"Why?"

"We shouldn't be here anymore. What if Filch comes? We'll read this back there," I close the book and take the invisibility cloak off the table.

"You don't think they'll notice that it's missing?" Cassie follows me and we put the cloak on.

"It was in a secret compartment covered up by other books in the restricted section. I don't think anyone will notice."

We walk back to the common room in silence. No one is in there when we enter so we sit down on the couch. I start reading all about those two women who had this power. Their names were Eliza and Elsa Whitehallow. They were very powerful, but they had joined the evil lord at that time.

"So that's why no ones ever heard of them," Cassie whispered in awe "That's why Dumbledore never told us. He didn't want us to know that the only other ones with this power had been evil."

"He still should have told us. This is important stuff that we have to know. I thought we could trust Dumbledore," I say angrily.

"We can."

"I don't trust people that lie or keep secrets," I reply and close the book.

Suddenly Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the common room.

"What are you guys doing out so late at night? Where were you?" I ask. They look uneasily at each other.

"I could ask you to the same. Why aren't you asleep?

And what are you doing with Harry's invisibility cloak?" Ron shoots back. Oh he got some fire in him. Must come with red hair.

"For your information Cassie and I were searching in the restricted section for a book about our power. I asked Harry if I could borrow the cloak and he let me. Now I believe we were talking about you three," I snap. I've got fire to Ron Weasley. Cassie smirked at my sass. Usually she would be the one to say those type of things.

"We were visiting Hagrid and Malfoy showed up," Harry began to explain. My insides boiled hearing that jerks name. If he got them in trouble….

"He reported us to McGonagall and she gave the four of us detention with Hagrid. We had to go into the Forbidden Forest to help him find a dead Unicorn. I found it and right there drinking its blood was a hooded figure. He came toward me probably about to kill me, when I was rescued by a centaur. He told me that that hooded figure was after the Stone."

"So do you think it was Voldemort?" I ask softly. I wasn't afraid of the name.

"I don't know. But you see, Snape doesn't want the stone for himself he wants it for Voldemort. With the stone he'll get strong again. He'll come back," Harry flopped down on the chair. I couldn't imagine how scared he was.

"Harry, everyone says that Dumbledore is the only wizard that you-know-who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around you're safe. You can't be touched," Hermione comforted him. I let out a little sigh of relief. Harry was safe. For now.

 **Whoa long chapter. At least I thought so. Or maybe it just took a long time to write. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. The action will pick in the next chapter. I think next one might be the last of year 1. I just really want to get on to the more exciting years. Just to let you guys know, I follow both the books and the movies. When I do the movies it's because I want the chapter to move along quicker and not stick to long on one thing. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Tasks and Trapdoors

 **Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. There's been a lot on my plate and on my mind. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. I just graduated 8** **th** **grade and now that I'm on Summer break I will update often. So here we go with the second to last chapter of Year 1!**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cassie, and I walked down the corridor finally done with exams. I for one was exhausted from all the studying and tests. I really needed a break.

"I've always thought Hogwarts exams to be dreadful, but I found them actually quite enjoyable," Hermione said bounding down the steps. Was she serious? Enjoyable?

"Speak for yourself," Ron and Cassie said simultaneously. They glanced at each other open-mouthed and shuddered. I smiled at their antics. They actually would make quite a couple if they liked each other.

Cassie glared at me and said in her mind _"Don't you even go there!"_ Right forgot that she could hear my thoughts if she wanted to.

" _Oh I will. I even have a ship name. Rassie,"_ I replied and smiled at her. She glared back at me evilly. I turned back to see Harry rubbing his scar.

"Does it hurt?" I ask gently.

"It's hurt before hasn't it?" Hermione asks.

"Not like this. It's a warning, it means dangers coming," Harry replied. Then he sees Hagrid and it was like a light bulb went on in his head.

"Of course. Why didn't I realize it before?" he breaks in to a run toward Hagrids hut. We followed him all of us confused. What was he talking about? When we caught up to him he was already talking to him.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. He kept his face covered up with a cloak," Hagrid replied putting down his instrument.

"You two must have talked."

"Yes. He asked me what other creatures I had dealt with. And I told him after Fluffy a dragon's nothing."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was. How often do you come across as three-headed dog, even in the field? I told him that all Fluffy needed was some music and he'd fall straight asleep." We all looked at each other excitedly. Hagrid had just told us how to get past Fluffy, whether he liked it or not. We could stop whoever was trying to get the stone.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid said seeing our expressions. We all ran inside and Harry said

"Snape must have been the guy in the cloak. And with any luck," he was cut off as Snape came up behind us.

"Now what would five young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like today?" he asked.

"We were just," Hermione trailed off and he raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Better be careful or others might think that you're… up to something," Snape eyed us and walked off, his cloak swishing behind him.

Harry looked at us with a determined look and said "We have to go down the trapdoor, tonight."

We sneaked quietly to the third floor corridor. Hermione had frozen Neville with some sort of spell to make sure he didn't stop us from going.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot," Hermione complained.

"Sorry, this cloak isn't really supposed to fit five people," Ron hissed. We walked into the room and the cloak right off us.

"He's sleeping," Cassie whispered. There was a harp playing in the corner of the room.

"Snape's already been here," Harry said. We walked over to the trapdoor and kneeled down by it.

"Maybe one of us should go down first to check it out," I suggested.

"I'll go. If anything happens, you guys have to get out of here. Does it seem a little quiet to you guys?" Harry glances back.

"The harp, it stopped playing," Hermione replied. Suddenly we heard a growl and saw the dogs drool on Ron.

"Yuckkkk," Ron yelled and the dog growled louder. We all screamed and jumped down the trapdoor. We landed in the middle of a black looking plant. It looked familiar.

"Lucky this plant thing is here," Ron flopped backward. He screamed as a plant tendril wrapped around his leg. Suddenly they were wrapping around all of us. I tugged at it as it wrapped tighter.

"Ahhhhhhhh Clary!" Cassie reached for me but a tendril wrapped around her arm pulling it down by her side.

"Guys it's Devils Snare, you have to relax or it will only kill you faster," Hermione said.

"Oh now I can relax!" Ron started struggling even more. Hermione made a face and disappeared as if the plant floor dropped out from under her.

"Hermione!" Ron, Harry, and Cassie screamed. I understood what I had to do. I relaxed my tense body and I dropped down on the floor. Hermione was there.

"Oh thank god," she said and helped me up. "Just relax," she shouted up.

"Clary are you down there?" Cassie asked sounding scared.

"Yes Cass I am. You guys just have to relax like Hermione said," I yelled.

Harry and Cassie came down next. Cassie got up and threw herself on me. Ron kept on screaming above.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione sighed.

"Apparently not," Harry replies.

"Ugh we have to do something! I remember reading something in Herbology. Umm Devils Snare is deadly fun but soaks in the sun. That's it devils snare hates sunlight!" Hermione pointed her wand at the plant and did a spell. Ron screamed and fell down on the ground.

He got up and straightened his shirt. "Lucky we didn't panic," he said looking at us.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry replies. We walk into another room and see thousands of keys with wings flying in the sir.

"The wizarding world just keeps getting weirder each day," I mutter. Cassie nods in agreement. I see Ron walk over to the door and try Alohomora, but it doesn't work.

"What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there," Hermione says frustrated.

"We're looking for a rusty old key that's been used a lot," Harry replied.

"What about that one?" I point to an old key with one wing broken. That has to be it.

"That's it. Nice job Clary," Harry smiles. I blush as he turns away and Cassie smirks at me. I shoot her a look and see Harry touch the broom. The keys come and start attacking him.

"Careful Harry!" I scream and we all rush over to the door.

"Catch the key!" he yells and tosses it to us. Hermione catches it and unlocks the door. Harry flies in and we slam the door closed. A hear the sound of the keys hitting the door and falling flat.

"Where are we?" Cassie asks as we walk into another room. It was dark and kind of ominous.

"A graveyard?" Harry suggests.

"It's no graveyard," Ron steps up and the lights came on. I gasp. There are huge chess figurines on each side of a huge chessboard. "It's a chessboard," Ron breathes.

We walk across but the figurines stop us from getting to the door.

"We have to play the game. Harry and Clary you guys take the empty bishop's squares. Hermione you take the queenside castle. Cassie you be the rook and I'll be a knight," Ron said. We all went to our spots.

"What happens now?" Hermione asks.

"White moves first and then we play." A pawn moved two spots up and game play began. We learned that it was like actual wizards chess where the pieces were destroyed. That didn't help our confidence. I was going wherever Ron told to go in fear of getting cut in half by a sword.

"Wait a minute," Harry said as we were finishing a move.

"You understand don't you Harry? Once I make my move the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king," Ron replies. No he can't.

"Ron no!"

"What is it?" Hermione and Cassie yelled.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't!"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting the stone or not? It's you that has to go on. Not me or any of us. You," Ron says. We nod reluctantly. "Knight to E5." The figurine moved to that spot and the queen raised her sword. She stabbed the horse and Ron fell on the floor.

"Ron!" We all screamed. Hermione made to move but Harry reminded her that we were still playing. He moved and checkmated the king. The sword fell from his hands and we rushed over to Ron.

"You should go Harry and take Clary with you. Cassie and I will take care of Ron," Hermione said. Why me? I glanced curiously at Hermione and she said "Because you can let us know what's happening." Oh yeah the mind talking thing.

"Right. Let's go Harry," I say.

"You'll do great Harry. You're a great wizard you know," Hermione smiles.

"I'm not as good as you," Harry replied.

"Me books and cleverness. There are more important things like friendship and bravery and Harry just be careful. You have that to Clary. Both you just be careful," Hermione says. We nod and walk through the door.

I nearly stop short when we get to the chamber. Standing there with the mirror of Erised was….. Professor Quirrell?

"You! But Professor Snape," Harry trailed off still in shock. I didn't have any idea what I could say here.

"Yes he does seem the type doesn't he? Next to him who would expect pooorrr…. Stuttering…..Ppprroofessor Quirrell," he mocked well himself.

"But that day at the Qudditich match… Professor Snape tried to kill me," Harry replied.

"No dear boy, I tried to kill you! And I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to save me," Harry said clearly shocked.

"I knew that you were a threat right from the off especially after Halloween."

"So you let the troll in?"

"Yes only Snape wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running around the Dungeons he went to the third floor. He never trusted me again."

"I told you I didn't think Snape would try that. He may be a jerk but he's not a killer," I whisper to Harry.

"Clary not the time," he hisses back.

"Right, sorry." I turned to see Quirrell looking in the mirror.

"Now how does this mirror work? I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" he asked clearly frustrated.

"Use the boy." A voice came out of nowhere. It sounded very far off and I had no idea where it came from.

" _What is that?"_ I ask Harry in his mind. I could tell he was very shocked to be able to hear me in his mind. He shrugged.

"Come here Potter!" Quirrell turned and motioned to Harry. Harry flashed me a scared look. We started walking down before I felt myself fly backward. I hit a column and chains wrapped around my torso and a cloth covered my mouth. I struggled against the chains but nothing budged.

"What are you doing?" Harry glanced frantically back at me.

"I don't want her interfering or getting away. You do what I say and I'll let her go," Quirrell snarled.

" _I'll be okay Harry. Don't do it,"_ I say.

" _I have to. I won't let anything happen to you,"_ he replied and before I could tell him no to he left my head. He walked up to the mirror and looked into it.

" _Cassie, where are you?"_ I ask in her mind, struggling against the chains. We had to get help.

" _We're taking Ron to the hospital ring. Are you okay?"_ She asked sounding worried.

" _No we need help. Get a Professor after you drop off Ron."_

" _What's happening? What is Snape doing to you guys?"_

" _It's not Snape. It's Professor Quirrell."_

" _Are you serious? Professor Quirrell!?"_ Cassie mind yells.

" _Yes. I'm tied to a column and I'm scared that he might hurt Harry so please hurry and get a Professor!"_

" _I'm getting one as fast as I can Clare. Just hang on,"_ Cassie says and leaves the conversation.

I turn back to hear that weird voice say "Let me talk to him." What? Who said that? And how would he talk to him?

"Master you are not strong enough," Quirrell replies turning back to the mirror.

"I have strength enough for this." Quirrell slowly started to unravel his turban around his head. What was he doing? The turban came off and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. There was a face on the back of Quirrell's head. Just when I thought that magic couldn't get any weirder.

"Harry Potter. So we meet again," the face said.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. That was Voldemort? Oh bloody hell.

"Yes. See what I've become? I must live off another. But Unicorn blood can't sustain me enough to give me a body. But something else can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your pocket." Oh god the stone. Harry has it.

Harry turns and starts running towards me and the exit. "Stop him!" Voldemort yells. Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire appears blocking every exit. Flames lick up the back of the column burning my hands. Oh what a great place to tie me up. I felt really faint and could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Join me Harry and together we can bring them back," Voldemort said. I assumed he was talking about Harry's parents.

"Liar!" Harry yelled.

"Kill him!" Quirrell jumped towards Harry and I screamed his name. But only muffled noises came out. He was choking Harry.

" _Please hurry Cassie,"_ I was begging her. I was probably mind-sobbing to. God I was such a wimp.

" _We're coming Clary. I'm coming. Just hang on,"_ Cassie replies. She sounds really worried and scared. I see Harry touch Quirrell's hand and it crumbles.

"What is this magic?" he yells.

"Get the stone!" Voldemort yells. Harry runs over and puts his hands on Quirrell's face and he screams as it crumbles off and he dies. What the hell? Harry sighed with relief and came rushing over to me. He untied my chains and I jumped away from the column. It felt so good to be free and not almost on fire.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. I open my mouth to answer but see something rise out of Quirrell's ashes. It's Voldemort.

"Harry watch out!" I shout and jump in front of him. Voldemort's weird spirit thing flew through me and the last thing I could hear was Harry yelling my name.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Whoa that felt like a long chapter, Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 The end and going home

 **Hey guys! Here is the last chapter of Year 1! I hope that you enjoy it and I'll try to get started on year 2 real soon! Please notice that in the scene where Dumbledore is giving them all points for the house cup, I changed the point number. I changed it so Clary can get points to for what she did. Thanks!**

I heard voices.

They were frantic and worried. I couldn't tell who it was. I heard "We have to hurry and help her! She took this for me. Why would she do that?"

"Oh my god! What happened? Is she okay?" another voice asks. I tried to speak to that person in her mind but I couldn't. I must have been too weak. I tried to open my eyes but they felt stuck. Ugh what was happening?

Over the period of time I was out I kept hearing those voices. They said things like "She'll be fine." and "Mr. Potter, Miss. Clark you can go." Wait… Harry was waiting to make sure I was okay? Why? Did he really care about me?

Suddenly I felt better. My arm twitched and I opened my eyes. Harry and Cassie were standing by the side of the bed talking. I tried to talk but my throat was very dry and hoarse. Hardly anything came out. So I concentrated very hard and said

" _Cassie look over here,"_ she jumped nearly a foot and turned to me.

"Clary! You're awake!" she exclaimed and almost hugged me to death.

"Please don't choke me," I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry. It's just I didn't know if you were going to wake up. I couldn't talk in you're mind and I didn't know why," Cassie said letting go of me.

"Yeah it's weird. Maybe we're not strong enough yet to do that," I suggested. She shrugged just as Harry said

"I'm glad that you're awake."

"Me to," I replied.

"Well I'm just gonna go tell Madame Pomfrey that you're awake," Cassie said awkwardly and left the room. I shook my head at her retreating back. Suddenly Harry and I were left alone.

"So umm why did you do that for me?" Harry asks.

"Why did I do it? Because Harry you're my friend and that's what friends do," I replied.

"But taking that weird Voldemort spirit thing for me when you could've died? That was stupid," he said.

"God I'm sorry for be a selfless person," I reply angrily. Why couldn't he just accept it and thank me?

"Don't apologize. It's not that I'm not grateful, it's just….."

"Just what?"

"It's just that I care about you! It should've been me that took that fall not you. It was my responsibility not yours," he blurts out. I stare at him. He cares about me?

"You care about me?" I whisper-ask.

"Yes of course. You're my friend," he replies. My heart sinks a little. But I mean what did I expect? I mean we're eleven and we just met. Of course we're just friends.

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot to be your friend," I smile. We sit there awkwardly for a minute until Cassie and Madame Pomfrey come back.

"Glad to see that you're awake Miss Clark," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thanks. How long was I out?" I ask.

"About three days," she replies.

"THREE DAYS?" I nearly shout. It couldn't have been that long? So much could happen in three days!

"Yes. We were all worried about you. Ron, Hermione, Harry, me, even the twins came to check on you," Cassie replies.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"They were informed. But seeing as they are muggles, they can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Well they can't really see it," Cassie says.

"So when can I get out of here?" I ask. I was anxious to get out of this bed and go enjoy the last few days with my friends.

"Soon, I have to make sure you're stable first. If you all could please go so I can do that," Madame Pomfrey replies and ushers Harry and Cassie out.

*At the last night feast

Madame Pomfrey agreed to finally let me out of the hospital wing. When I assured her that I wasn't going to faint she relented. And thank god. She is way to overprotective of her patients. Like seriously I should have been released yesterday. I found my way to the Gryffindor table where my friends were all waiting.

"Clary! Madame Pomfrey finally let you out?" Hermione squealed hugging me. She had really missed me while I was in the hospital wing.

"Yep! I had to convince her that I wasn't going to pass out first, but otherwise pretty good. So what did I miss?" I dig in to the food.

"Well Slytherin won the house cup," Ron snarled pointing to the green and silver banners hanging all over the hall.

"Ugh really? They probably do more bad stuff worth losing points then anyone," I glare over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy is sitting there looking all smug and happy. I want to punch that smug smile of that gits ugly face.

"Yeah. The thing is that they know how to hide what they do," Ron grumbles just as Dumbledore steps up to the podium.

"Attention! Another Year gone! As I understand, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with two hundred and sixty two points, in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points, in second Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points, and in first place Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two points."

We all clapped but not happily. Except Slytherin who were cheering and banging their goblets on the table. It was sick sight.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account," Dumbledore said. The whole hall quieted down. The Slytherins didn't look happy to have their cheer fest interrupted.

"I have a few last minute points to give out. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley.."

Ron's face reddened but he was smiling.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house 50 points."

Cheers and applause from Gryffindor house filled the hall. I could hear Ron's brother Percy bragging to the others.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic when others were in peril, I award Gryffindor house 50 points." I smiled and nudged Hermione excitedly. She just buried her face in her arms and I think that she was crying.

"Third-to Miss Clarissa Clark…" I gasped and looked up in shock. What was I getting points for?

"…for sacrificing herself for others without thought or reward. Just out of pure selflessness and bravery, I award Gryffindor house 50 points." The applause was outrageous now. Cassie screamed and hugged me tightly. I felt on top of the world right now.

"Fourth-to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

The cheering was deafening. We were tied with Slytherin. If only Harry had gotten a few more points.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore and the room fell quiet "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

That was the loudest cheering of all. Neville had never won that many points before. I for one was happy and proud of him.

"Good job Neville!" I yelled over all the cheers. He just sat there in shock, clearly not registering what was happening.

"Which mean that we need a little change of decoration," he clapped his hands and the banners changed from green and silver to red and gold. This was turning out to be an amazing night.

*The next day

I glanced back at Hogwarts one last time. We were getting on the train to go home for the summer. I was going to miss this place and all my friends. But it would be good to spend time with my parents.

"I'm going to miss you twinnies," Cassie hugged Fred and George goodbye.

"Not as much as we'll miss you America," George (I think. They're so hard to tell apart!) replied.

"You're pretty awesome to America's twinnie," Fred said to me. George nodded in agreement. I laughed and replied

"Thanks keep pranking."

"Of course. You'll be getting letters about or pranks," George smirked.

"Oh goodie," I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway. They were so funny.

"You ready Clary?" Hermione says from behind me. Harry and Ron were with her.

"I guess," I sighed and the five of us got on the train.

"It seems strange to be going home doesn't it?" Hermione asks. I think about it for a minute. And it really does.

"I'm not going home. Not really," Harry replies. We talk and laugh all the way to King's Cross Station. We pull in and get off.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I say and hug them all.

"We'll miss you to. We'll write you," Hermione says. Harry and Ron nod in agreement.

"If I can, I definitely will," Harry promises smiling. I smiled back and hug him. We say our last goodbyes and head our separate ways.

"Come on. Let's go," Cassie loops her arm around mine and we enter the muggle world.

 **There you go! The last chapter of year 1! I hope you enjoy and I'll have the first chapter of year 2 up soon. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Year 2- Chapter 1- New Year, New Friends

"Cassie! Have you seen my wand?" I yelled downstairs. We were going to Diagon Alley today and I wanted to make sure I had it.

"No. Why are you always losing it?" she pops her head into our room. Her hair pops out from the corner of the door. Her hair grew like a few inches over the summer and got curlier.

"Because I lose stuff Cass, you know that," I replied. I threw the covers over my head and felt around the bed. It had to be here somewhere.

"Yeah I know but your wand? That's an essential part of being a wizard," Cassie chided me.

"Thanks I didn't know that." I rolled my eyes and continued my search. "Found it!" I held my wand up triumphantly. I stuffed it in my pocket and started fixing my sheets.

"Can you believe we're going back to Hogwarts soon?" she sat down on my bed.

"No, and I can't wait." Our summer had been pretty uneventful. Which was kinda nice after our battle for the stone, but I couldn't wait to get back. I missed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I couldn't wait to see them.

Suddenly an owl came up to the window and tapped on it. I opened it and she flew inside. She was carrying a letter in her beak.

"It's Hedwig!" I took the letter from her neck and opened it. It was a letter from Harry. The first one this summer.

Clary,

Sorry I haven't written sooner. The Dursleys wouldn't let me send any letters to anybody. But it's good now. I'm at Ron's house now and Mrs. Weasley is treating me like family. I'll be going to Diagon Alley with them.

Something weird happened at the Dursleys. I was visited by a house elf. They are basically servants to witches and wizards. It's awful. This ones name was Dobby and whenever he said something that he wasn't supposed to, he tried to hurt himself. The strange thing was that he said that I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts because terrible things were about to happen. When I told him that I wouldn't stay there and that I had to go back, he dumped a cake on my Aunt and Uncle's supper guests and made it look like it was me. I got in loads of trouble for that. But luckily Ron and his brothers rescued me and now I'm with them. Have you talked to Hermione at all?

I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and see you and Cassie! Miss you guys. Say hi to Cassie for me. (Fred and George also wish to say hi.)

-Harry.

I read the letter to Cassie. When I finished she just laughed and said

"See I told you that he wasn't ignoring you."

I glanced at her and said "Well done Cassandra. Again you are right, feel proud?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one," Cassie frowned.

"To bad. There's enough room for both of us. Besides I have a good teacher to learn from," I smirked at her.

"Damn my teachable sarcasticness," she said. I giggled and finished making my bed. I then started writing a letter to Harry.

Harry,

It's so good to hear from you! I can't believe that they wouldn't let you send letters to your friends! How cruel is that? I'm glad that you're at Ron's house now and of course Mrs. Weasley is treating you like a son. That's how she is. That's good that you're going to Diagon Alley with them. That should be fun. Maybe I'll see you there ;).

A house elf? In your bedroom? That's really strange. And it is really awful that they're slaves. . They have feelings you know. Why can't you go back to Hogwarts? What's going to happen? That would've been nice to know. That was so rude that he did that to you! I know he thought that he was trying to help but still. That didn't help at all. What kind of trouble? Is everything okay? I'm glad that Ron came for you. He's an amazing friend. Hermione and I have wrote a few letters back and forth but not for a little while.

I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and see you guys ether! I miss all of you. Cassie says hey. Hello Gred and Forge.

Clary

"Maybe I'll see you there, winky face?" Cassie asks after she reads the letter.

"Yeah so?"

"You so like him!" she squeals happily. She starts dancing around the room like a maniac. I roll my eyes as she starts skipping happily. Sure it's something I would do I was fangrily happy but still, it was very annoying.

"Come on Cass, you know mom doesn't like it when we dilly-dally," I say and pull her downstairs.

"Oh there you girls are! Dumbledore will be here any minute now," mom says coming out of the kitchen. She has a towel in her hands and her eyes are glistening. Was she crying?

"Mom are you okay?" I ask walking over to her.

"Y-es of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she says her voice getting all emotional.

"Why are you crying mom?" Cassie asks.

"I'm just going to miss you girls so much!" she sobs and hugs us. She hugs us super tight and caresses our hair.

"We're going to miss you to mom," we say simultaneously. We've been saying a lot of the same things at the same time lately. It was probably because of our power. Which our parents didn't know about yet. We figured it would be less complicated if we didn't tell them.

"They'll be fine Giselle, they're twelve years old," dad says coming into the room. He smiles and comes to hug us.

"But look what happened last year! Clary got hurt," she protested.

"Mom that didn't have anything to do with the school. I chose to save my friend because that's what a good friend does," I replied. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Dumbledore appeared in our living room.

Mom jumped nearly a foot and cried out. "I'm going to have to get used to that," she breathed out.

"My apologies for scaring you. I am here to take Clary and Cassie to Diagon Alley," he says.

"Yes of course. Well goodbye girls," mom says hugging us one more time.

"We'll write you. Goodbye," we say to both of them. Then we take Dumbledore's arm and apparate to Diagon Alley.

We landed right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. My head was spinning and I was very dizzy.

"I'm still not used to that," Cassie mumbles staggering upright.

"Yes well it takes quite a while to get used to. Let's go," Dumbledore leads us inside the pub.

He takes us out back and does the code on the wall. It opens and we enter Diagon Alley. He hands us our Hogwarts letters and money and says

"I regret to inform you that I must leave you here. I can not go with you today. I'm very busy today. So here are your letters and I will see you at Hogwarts Clarks." He winks and disappartes leaving us alone in Diagon Alley.

"Come on Cass, let's go," I said. She nods and we walk down the alley. It's overcrowded with wizards and witches.

"Jeez it's really busy today," Cassie remarked.

"Yeah that means that we have to stick together." We walk down the alley with our elbows linked. Suddenly a crowd on wizards and witches surged forward and our arms unlinked. They pushed me backward and I lost Cassie in the crowd.

" _Clary! Are you alright? Where are you going?"_ she mind asks me. This thing really comes in handy.

" _Yes I'm fine. I have no idea. I'll ride it out and then let you know where I am,"_ I reply. That would probably be the best solution. Plus I can't really get out of here at the moment.

" _Okay….."_

After about ten minutes the crowd dies down and I fall out. I'm breathing heavily and start glancing around. I have no idea where I am. Oh crap. I start glancing around frantically and walking back in the direction I came. Or is it? I can't really tell.

Suddenly a voice says "Are you alright?" I turn around to see a really handsome guy standing next to me. He has brown hair, grey eyes, and a really athletic build.

"Umm no. I got separated from my sister and I have no idea where I am," I admit.

"I can help you. I'm Cedric Diggory," he holds out his hand.

"I'm Clarissa Clark but everyone calls me Clary," I take it. He has a really firm handshake.

"Well hello Clary. What year are you at Hogwarts?" he asks.

"I'm in my second year."

"Awesome. I'm in my fourth year. What house are you in?" Cedric asked.

"Gryffindor."

"Nice I'm a Hufflepuff. Do you know where your sister is?" he asked. I realized that I didn't.

" _Cassie? I'm okay but I don't know where I am. Should we meet somewhere?"_ I asked her.

" _Yeah we should. Umm how about Flourish and Blott's? How would you get there though?"_ Cassie mused.

" _I met a boy who will help me. I'll see you in a few."_

"She's at Flourish and Blott's. Sorry I took so long I had to remember. Umm how exactly would I get there?" I asked biting my lip.

"I'll show you the way. Come on," he motioned and I followed him. We walked through the streets and Cedric started talking to me about his life. He then asked me about my life to. We talked all the way until new reached the store.

"I guess this is it Clary. Hopefully I'll see you at Hogwarts," Cedric smiles.

"Me to," I smiled back and watched him leave. I then walked into the store.

"Oh my god Clary! There you are!" Cassie nearly knocked me over.

"I'm fine Cass."

"We were worried about you."

"We?" Cassie smiled and stepped back. I saw Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys standing there. When they saw me their faces lit up. Hermione reached me first and hugged me tightly. Then came Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys! I can't believe you're here," I said.

"Yeah how crazy is it that the five of us end up in Diagon Alley on same day, same time," Ron says.

"To crazy," Cassie replies. We talk until some guy named Glidory Lockhart came out. He was all self-centered and annoying. I already hated him.

"Who's he?" I whisper to Hermione. She turns to me in shock. Apparently I'm supposed to know.

"He's the most famous wizard author of course. All of our Defense against the dark arts books this year are by him," she says excitedly. Oh good lord.

"Oh great. I have to read books by this narcissistic pomp," I muttered and Harry sniggered behind me. A small smile curved up my lips. I loved it when I made him laugh.

Suddenly Lockhart noticed Harry and called him up for a picture. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Could Harry not get any peace ever?

After he was done we walked to the front of the store pushing through people. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could. I had no such luck.

"I bet you loved that didn't you Potter," Draco Malfoy sneered coming down the stairs " Famous Harry Potter. Can't even make it into a bookshop without making the front page."

"You just shut up and leave him alone," I stepped forward threateningly. I was so tired of Malfoy and his crap.

"You just keep your mouth shut Clark," he glared at me. Cassie stepped forward to. She was very protective of me.

"Now Draco play nicely," a man came up to us and put his walking stick on Draco's shoulder "Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy." Harry shook his hand and he pulled Harry close. I bit my tongue to keep back a remark. I hated him already.

"Forgive me," he pulls back Harry's hair "Your scar is legend as is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more then a murderer," Harry said stepping back. He was very brave.

"Hmm you must be very brave to mention his name…. Or very foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione said. I wonder where she heard that from. Or was she just that smart?

Lucius turned toward her surprised "And you must be Miss Granger. Yes Draco's told me al about you and your parents ."

Hermione glances over at her parents talking to Mr. Weasley and then glances back seeming angry.

"Muggles are they?" he asks. Hermione keeps staring him down. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expression, tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys," he remarks picking up a book from Ginny's cauldron.

He then turns to Cassie and I. "Huh it seems the Weasleys had more children then I thought."

"That's where you're wrong," Cassie says angrily. I had to take over before she got to feisty.

"No sir we're not Weasleys. I'm Clarissa Clark and this is my twin Cassandra," I reply.

"Hmm Draco failed to mention you," he says glancing back at him.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley came up and said "Children it's mad in here, let's get outside."

"Well well well Weasley senior," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Lucius."

"Is it tiring at the ministry Arthur? All those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime. But judging by the state of this I say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to wizards if they don't even pay you for it," Malfoy sneered. How dare he! They are not a disgrace. If anything he is.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizards Malfoy," Mr. Weasley replied firmly. He clearly wasn't threatened.

"Clearly. Associating with muggles," he shakes his head and puts Ginny's book back in the cauldron. Only it seems a little bigger then when he grabbed it. Whatever probably just in my head.

"And I thought that your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work," he turns and walks away swiftly.

"See you at school," Draco glares at us especially me. He walks away and we all relax. You could've cut the tension in this room with a knife. It was clear we all hated the Malfoys.

"So Clary, who's this boy that helped you?" Cassie asked once we were out of the shop.

"You met a boy?" Hermione asks causing Harry and Ron to look up.

"Yes he helped me get back here. His name's Cedric and he's a fourth year Hufflepuff. He's really sweet," I replied.

"Ohhh you met a fourth year? What did he look like?" Cassie giggles. I shook my head at her.

"Well he had light brown hair, grey eyes, really athletic build. Oh my god he was handsome," I blurted out.

"Ehhh Clare you met a handsome, sweet, fourth year! Did you guys talk at all?" she asked.

"Yeah all the way here. He would like to meet you. He also would like to see me again. Maybe even become friends," I smile.

"Oh my god Clary! You made us a hot, sweet friend. I love you!" Cassie hugs me. Hearing that caused Harry to turn around quickly. He looked a little angry. What was his problem?

"Do you have a problem Harry?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure about this Cedric guy. How do you know he's not like just pretending to be sweet or something?" Harry says. Where did this come from?

"I don't but Harry you have to trust people. Besides Cassie and I are allowed to have other friends," I replied kind of angrily. Why was he getting like this?

"Whatever," he muttered and turned back to Ron. I turned to Hermione and Cassie but they just shrugged. We were all surprised by Harrys out of character behavior.

"Come on children. Let's go to the Hogwarts Express," Mr. Weasley said. We all gathered our stuff and got in the car to go to King's cross station.

 **Hey guys! So long chapter here for you! Whoa that's the longest one yet I think! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. It's kinda a filler chapter except for her meeting Cedric. I just really think that Cedric didn't deserve to die and that we should have got to know him better. So I decided to include him in this fic and have him be friends with Clary and Cassie. Which you probably hate me for right now. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please read and review!**

 **P.S Sorry if Harry was a little OC. Not apologizing for Cedric because that's how I imagine him to be** **.**


End file.
